User talk:Alxeedo111/7
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] • 5] 6] Current] 7th talk page! That is over... 700 messages! O___________________________O ---- Thanks Thanks for archiving, BTW, FIRST POST! WOOTS! Wonder ez 15:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez GAAAAAAAAHH! Sorry... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! If I have been on for the PAST 9''' HOURS, I WOULD'VE been able to do FIRST POST! :'( (So much for calculations) Anyway, things are making me feel dumb. Jealousy, Membership expiration in TWO days, and the STUPID mistake I made when I was unlocking items with my Snow Trekker coin code. I unlocked the BLACK SUNGLASSES, not the Blue Dragon Costume. (Before that, I unlocked the Cloudy Umbrella, Black Electric Guitar, Crab Costume, and Green Skater Shirt), and by the time I'm done, I clicked "Yes", and now I'm stuck with the glasses. X_X >:( I'm only allowed to pick one toy (one toy = one coin code), so you'll probably know why I got fustrated. Shout box is making me feel dumb too. >:( If I came on earlier, I would be more happier. :( Well, bye. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'''Hal Homsar Solo]] 大切にするよ 23:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh my... Hal is jealous? Of me? (btw:500th eidt. Wonder ez 04:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez ...Correction >:( No, I wasn't on for NINE hours. I calculated the time from yesterday, and when Wonderweez left ya that first post, it was 15:08 (8:08 Pacific) AM. I wasn't on until like, um, 4 PM. I know you left on like 6 something o' clock AM via shout box. (13:00) 8 AM + 4 PM = 9 HOURS. Now I felt horrible for not coming on hours eariler. If I wasn't so busy, I would've come on :( Gah, I hate seeing the shout box every time you're on :( Sorry if I sounded offensive, but I was in a horrible mood once I saw the message. So much for being best friends |:( --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 00:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ... GAH, my internet closed on me while I was ABOUT to save this message! Now I need to re-type. In a different way than the message I couldn't save in time. Ok, I know you were on today - but you haven't REPLIED to me AT ALL (In that unsaved message (see above), I also typed in "Great! Thank you!", since I got annoyed). I felt extremely horrible, and I actually RETIRED from the wiki. (Plus a removing of the best friends template) Forever. I bet you have read my message, so you not replying to me had made me take my message as "too offensive". I almost cried... and I actually did cried while I was arguing to Wonderweez and Lordmaster about this issue! You could've at least reply back so I don't have to get angry! Also, I'll NEVER become an admin, despite being in the Top Contributors, and Lordmaster was lucky enough to be a canidate for future admin. Now, to explain my jealousy, seeing how you and Wonderweez got along so well, it really hurts my feelings. I thought that our friendship will go on forever, but things have changed. We used to be very good friends! Especially because back in 2009, we were pratically BEST friends. We HARDLY get into fights (when we get into fights, it just seems like a peaceful fight) back then! Now, things change towards the end of 2009 and during 2010, and I have been growing jealous toward you for many reasons. You not replying to my message even though you're on has made a HUGE impact on me for the last few hours. So, PLEASE reply, and good luck in the wiki. Goodbye forever. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: I hope you're happy (and I do mean it, since we're ex-friends...) to know that my membership has expired. I actually bought TWO cards when I got my first membership cards, but I'm still looking for that extra card. -_- RE: Had to re-type again... I couldn't finish the message, and my internet just closed again by lag. As I was saying, it should be ME who's saying sorry. I never mean to leave such an offensive message, but I was annoyed and also a bit sad that I haven't got a reply. I think I have anger management, and the reason why I write these confusing messages is because I had a worry streak, which might've result in my pesmitism. (I can get VERY emotional at times) It's hard for me to lower the stress whenever I get angry, and my problems usually had something to do with our friendship. I had to admit, our friendship didn't always go so well in 2009 even. Also, did you know that I thought up of the Popcorn Explosion name in real life first before I found out that you made the article for the "event"? I never really think it was your fault, it's my fault. I compared revisions of my talk, and found out that the orignal message made me sadder than the current one! As for re-friending, since I don't have any more wiki-friends, I'll have to think about it. Here's my strategy: Let's message each other for the next few weeks, and see how the messages turn out. If we're starting to be good old friends again, then I'm ready to officially remove that retire template from my page. Deal? Oh, and, I saw the whole shout box conversation today about me and all that, and it kinda gotten me all ****** *** (sorry), but we haven't really gotten to talk to each other much on shout box OR IRC. I miss the old days, but even in 2009 our friendship don't work out so well like now! (oops I already said it!) I just hope you understand. :'( oh, and I think we could still be friends forever and ever and ever! Just hang out in another website or something! (My prediction) --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PS: About the "Costume incident", I don't find it funny AT ALL (same thing happened on IRC yesterday), so I got upset. That's why.